Don't underestimate her
by MrsMyaHerondale
Summary: Ron weasley is back to his careless behavior but, it looks like, this time he has to pay the price for it, with his humiliation. Hopefully, next time he would think twice before assuming something about someone, specially regarding the fiery witch- Hermione Granger. A fluffy, revealing relationship, dramione, one shot from the point of view of the boy who just woudn't die.


I was waiting for Ginny in our common room wearing my new robes. Ron was sitting on the sofa by the fireplace. He was wearing navy blue dress robes, which suited him much more than his aunt's pink ones, though he still looked somewhat funny.

Hearing someone's footsteps, I turned around; my breath was lost somewhere in my throat when I saw the glorious sight in front of me. An audible gasp unwittingly escaped my mouth. There in front of me was Ginrvea Wesley walking down the stairs looking like a goddess. She was wearing sky blue robes with sheer butterfly sleeves. The corset was fitted with an airy skirt coming down to her knees. The color complimented her pale blue eyes and her dark maroon hair which were flowing down to her back in soft waves.

I stared dumbfounded as She walked towards me waving her hand in front of my face, laughing, "close your mouth harry you'll catch flies." She teased. Awakening from the trance my face split into a huge grin "you look breathtaking." I whispered in her ear. "You don't look too bad yourself." Came her playful replay. I offered her my hand and she took it.

Ron stood up and we got ready to walk to the great hall when lavender approached us.

"Won won will you go to the dance with me?"

Ginny and I looked up, surprised to see that Ron has refused. I gave him a puzzled look, its not that he still likes her or anything but as far as I knew he didn't have a date for the ball. And it's very unlike him to act so carefree. At my questioning glance he simply said, "what?! I am gonna go with Hermione of course. She didn't have a date."

Ginny exasperatedly questioned," did you u ask her or are you just assuming it?"

"I didn't ask her but let's face it, who will take her to the dance it's not like Krum will be here this time."

Ginny and I just rolled our eyes and started to move towards the great hall. It is funny how Ron is oblivious to change in Hermione. I don't like her or anything, but she has changed a lot. she makes a fair number of heads turn in her direction, that too without putting an effort, so if she will actually put an effort…

Earlier I used to pity Ron, as I know that he fancies Hermione and she obviously does not return his feelings but now I think its best for her. Ron does not deserve her; he doesn't know how to appreciate her, always taking her for granted. He never feels like he needs to make an effort with Hermione, like just now, as if taking her to the dance was a favor he was doing her ,rather than other way round.

"Anyways where is Hermione? Isn't she supposed to be here so she can go with us?"

"I just said don't assume things about her Ronald" Ginny snapped and started walking away dragging me along. We arrived at the great hall; it was beautifully decorated.

Ron walked away searching for Hermione, and I walked towards the table to get a bowl of punch for Ginny. I realized that Neville, dean and Seamus were drooling looking at a point behind me. I experience a strong sense of déjà vu. I knew what I would find even before turning around, (surprise surprise) Hermione was walking in the great hall.

It was truly difficult to not stare at her, even for me and she was like a sister to me. "See alone" Ron whispered in my ears as he bumped past me walking towards her.

A wave of irritation washed over me.

"Hi Hermione lets go"

He wasn't even asking her now. Just snatching her hand away, couldn't he see that Hermione was struggling against him? I could see history repeating itself, Ron was going to spoil this ball too, for Hermione but I am not going to make the same mistake twice. I had just opened my mouth to intervene but…

"I thought potter was the one who needs glasses, looks like its contagious, for weasel you sure don't seem to have eyes to see that she doesn't want to go with you."

"Who?" Ron seriously could be dumb at times.

"Have you lost your brain too with your eyesight weasel? Oh wait, you never had it. Hermione you dumb wit.'

Ron had continued to argue but I hadn't missed that Malfoy has used Hermione's first name; and by the gasp I herd I think neither had Ginny.

"SHUT UP RONALD! And for Merlin's sake leave my hand alone. If you wanted to go to the ball with me you should have asked earlier-"

"Not this again Hermione, what's the big deal? You always get like this, its not like you have anyone else to go with, so quit being so stupid"

Bad move Ron, very bad move, calling Hermione stupid of all things. Surprisingly though, she did not burst out in rage as I had expected her; instead her voice turned cold and emotionless.

"Let me complete Weasley, I said you should have asked me earlier if you wanted to go with me, not that I would have said yes, even than. As for 'I have no one else to go with', you don't need to worry about that."

"Shall we go then love?"

Looks like not everyone else is as smart as Ginny and I, because there was a collective gasp, following Malfoy's statement. Anyhow, she took Malfoy's elbow, than she looked at me not knowing what to expect. However, as I said I am not letting her down this time around.

"You look beautiful Hermione"

"Thanks harry"

"Quit blushing, when will you get it through your thick head that you are gorgeous inside out?"

Looks like Malfoy is good for her, wait did I just say that!

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

Well today has been full of surprise but its good to see that some things never change.

When I saw them again, they were wrapped around each other dancing gracefully. Then she elbowed Malfoy making him wince.

As I said, something's never change.

But he didn't retaliate and instead kissed her forehead.

Then again, maybe something's do change.


End file.
